


14 февраля

by Drakonyashka



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda.





	14 февраля

14 февраля шеф Бого был не в настроении с самого утра. Не то чтобы он не любил праздники. Просто в этот день поход на работу напоминал ему экскурсию в психиатрическое отделение для буйных.

И теперь, тяжело опираясь на стол, Бого пристально рассматривал лежащую там коробку. По его мнению, она была ну очень подозрительной.

Обычно он получал внушительное нечто с огромным розовым бантом от сослуживцев. Внутри традиционно было имбирное печенье, которое он терпеть не мог с детства, и признание в самых теплых чувствах от всего отдела. Открытка пряталась в ящик стола, сладости — в животы соседских ребятишек. И все оставались довольны.

Через какое-то время он понял, что еще в кабинете его настораживает, — запах. Еле заметный, сладковатый и насыщенно-ягодный, смутно знакомый и завораживающий. Он осторожно приподнял крышку и увидел два ряда аппетитнейших пончиков в разноцветной глазури, фруктовой карамели и сахарной посыпке. Бого едва заметно улыбнулся. Он даже не думал, что кто-то в участке догадывается о его маленькой слабости.


End file.
